


The one where Dean screams

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dean is a screamer, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just give me anything with Dean being the little screamer he is while getting fucked and Cas just pounding the shit out of him so fast Dean sees stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Dean screams

Cas was giving him all he got but Dean was still moaning _“harder!! Fuck me harder Cas, fucking give it to me!”_ so loudly that Cas was sure everyone in the motel heard them.

“Ah… Dean.” Cas moaned, pushing in harder and harder. Dean was on his back, his legs wrapped around Cas’s waist, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Dean repeated on every thrust. Cas almost wanted to ask him what he thought he had been doing for the past seven minutes.

“Harder, Cas please fuck my ass deeper.” Dean was straight up yelling and Cas groaned. He was sweating, his arms were about to give out but Dean still wasn’t getting enough.

Cas straightened up, pushing Dean’s legs up so high his knees pressed against his shoulders, his ass rising up from the bed. The new angle let him push even deeper. He started to pound into Dean as hard and deep as he could with sharp snaps of his hips.

Dean’s eyes popped wide open and his mouth fell open.

“Fuck!! Just like that, oh my god Cas right there! Oh right there, right there, right there, oh fuck!” Dean screamed. Cas smirked to himself.

“You are so fucking loud.” Cas pointed out with a grin but Dean probably didn’t even hear him over his own screams.

Dean’s hands were twisted into the sheets, gripping the fabric so tight it was about to rip apart.

“You are making me come! Oh shit, Cas I’m so close, keep fucking me just like this!” Dean yelled, his eyes squeezed shut. Less than a minute later he came untouched between them so hard that his cum covered his own face.

“Fuck…” Cas breathed out to the sight. A second or two later Cas’s arms gave out as he came hard inside of Dean, his body crashing down over him.

They laid there for a short moment, Dean’s legs still bend high up, Cas laying on top of him.

Dean tapped him on the shoulder.

“Legs. Burn. Move.” Was all Dean was able to say anymore. With a groan Cas rolled to his side next to him. They gathered their breaths for a minute until Cas turned to look at him.

“Was that rough enough for you?” he smirked. Dean closed his eyes, his lips turning up into a smile as he hummed.

“Yeah… Fucking amazing. Babe? My throat hurts but I don’t think I can walk yet. Could you please…?” Dean turned to look at him with his best puppy look on his face and Cas chuckled.

“Big glass of water, coming right up.”


End file.
